


The Thunder Outside

by mushroomed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, Loki Feels, M/M, Odin's Bad Parenting, Tony is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomed/pseuds/mushroomed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wakes up to the sound of thunder and Tony is the most understanding boyfriend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunder Outside

**Author's Note:**

> 'Lil frostiron drabble I had in my iPod notes and my first post on Ao3! Hello darlings!!! :3♥

Boom!  
Loki snapped upright, startling Tony awake as well. Sweat beading on his forehead and heart racing, Loki groaned.  
"What's happening? You okay, Loks?" Tony rasped.  
Loki took a shaky breath and nodded. "Juss'a thunder... woke me up..." he mumbled.  
Tony studied him quietly with sleepy eyes. "C'mere," he muttered, pulling the thin god down. He curled up against his bony frame and placed a light kiss on his shoulder. He hugged him tight and struggled to not pass out.  
"Do you miss it?" He whispered. Loki arched a brow questioningly. "Asgard. Them. Do you miss it at all?"  
Loki scoffed, but his eyes sparked with some emotion that looked to be a mix between pain and sadness. "Of course not. They were all idiotic fools that never stimulated me intellectually or magically. They were all drunken war hounds, why would I miss such a dreadful existence?!" He got louder as he spoke on. "I mean, all Thor cared about was his coronation and friends- all whom hated me, thank you very much- and Odin only cared about Thor! Frigga- she... she wasn't... I mean, ugh," He covered his face dramatically and curled into Tony. "She was...tolerable, I suppose... but Thor... but ODIN!" He rolled away from Tony and sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. "Why did I even bother with that...that..." He put his head between his knees. "S'not like they even care. It's just the thunder..." He breathed a laugh. "The thunder woke me up, is all. It put me in an irritated mood..." he trailed off.  
Tony slowly sat up and got his- no, their- covers and wrapped it around both of them as he gathered Loki into a hug.  
"Yeah, I don't like thunder storms either," He said pointedly.  
Loki cracked a smile and turned his head to place to place a kiss to Tony's mouth.  
"Mmm," He groaned into the kiss, making Tony suddenly feel much more awake than he was five minutes ago. But when he tried to deepen the kiss, Loki chuckled and broke away. "But Tony, I'm so tired," He whined.  
Tony pouted, making Loki laugh again and bite his lip. His surprised yelp was muffled by another kiss, and pretty soon Loki had him pressed up against the bed. And for that moment they were content and in love, but the thunder still boomed outside their safe home walls.


End file.
